Anecdotes
by Spherebleue
Summary: Tout ce qu'avait toujours souhaité Sinned, c'était d'ouvrir un restaurant. Parce qu'il aimait cuisiner, que c'était l'une de ses seules capacités, et que ça lui aurait permis de fermer boutique en cas de flemme trop profonde. Sauf qu'il y a un mais, bien entendu. Un "mais" en forme d'oisillon se crashant sur une vitre. Compilation d'anecdotes inspirées par un Nuzlocke sur Platine.
1. 1 : L'oiseau

Heyo !

Alors voilà, je joue une partie en Nuzlocke sur un jeu d'occasion (et dans une région que je n'ai encore jamais visité, histoire d'en rajouter), et j'ai fini par penser à de petites anecdotes, avec un héros qui tient plus de l'anti-héros qu'autre chose. Donc, après en avoir montré une ou deux à un ami, j'ai décidé de les publier :3 !

Je rappelle que l'univers appartient à Nintendo !

* * *

C'était marron, plumeux, avec des petites serres jaunes, et ça fixait avec des yeux ronds ce que ça avait devant son bec. Et pour cause, devant lui, il y avait une grande présence sombre, avoisinant le mètre quatre vingt dix, et qui le fixait avec une sorte d'ennui mêlé de frustration. L'oiseau (parce que oui, c'était un oiseau), rassembla ses idées, histoire de se souvenir ce qu'il fichait là, à fixer l'énergumène devant lui.

Le petit être avait toujours été passionné par les figures aériennes, et se retrouver à terre était en tête de liste des choses qu'il abhorrait. Largement. C'était donc par un magnifique matin, avec un temps dégagé et un vent propice au plus belle cascades, qu'il était parti se dégourdir les plumes, enchainant vrille, tonneau et autre figure de haute voltige. L'euphorie de ses exploits l'ayant définitivement gagné, il s'était légèrement emporté et avait tenté un double axel renversé… Mais s'était pris un mur.

Invisible, le mur. Pour sa décharge.

Sonné, gisant à terre, il n'avait pourtant pas émis l'un de ses piaillements ridicules que lâchait parfois les membres de son espèce. Non. Drapé dans son honneur de pokémon oiseau et de plus grand voltigeur du coin, il n'avait pas appelé, refusant qu'on l'aide et n'étant de toute manière pas en état d'émettre le moindre son. Il avait vu le mur coulisser, une grande masse s'était approché, et il s'était retrouvé dans les mains d'une fillette humaine, qui l'observait avec une admiration qu'il jugea louche. L'oiseau s'était fait poser sur quelque chose de doux et de moelleux, avait entendu des filets de voix, et avait décidé de ne pas s'en occuper, se concentrant pour que la terre cesse de bouger autour de lui. Lorsqu'il avait repris approximativement le contrôle de ses sens, la boule de plume avait alors scanné la zone (une simple pièce carré avec un lit et une table, affligeant de banalité) noté qu'il était posé dans une boîte emplie de cotons, et vu les deux autres humains : la petite, beaucoup trop prêt, qui l'observait toujours et l'autre, dont il n'avait aperçu que l'ombre fugace mais qui semblait adulte. Pris au piège, il avait tendu l'oreille, priant pour apprendre quelque chose qui puisse lui servir.

- … interdit dans l'orphelinat, si Cräger le découvre, tu vas te faire jeter. Avait dit le garçon. L'oiseau n'arrivait pas à voir son visage, car celui de la fillette occupait une bonne partie de son champ de vision, mais à en juger par la voix grave qu'il avait, il devait être grand. Plus on était grand, plus la voix était grave -tout du moins dans la logique de la masse de plume.

- Mais il est si mignon, s'exclama l'enfant en réponse, allongeant la dernière syllabe, et puis le pauvre petit étourmi, je pouvais pas le laisser comme ça !

Et à partir de là, ledit étourmi n'avait pas tout compris.

Un type étant entré dans la pièce, une sorte de bulldozer version humaine. Ratatiné sur lui-même, avec des épaules qui peinait à passer par la porte et un crâne chauve parfois couvert de rares touffes de cheveux, le nouveau venu avait jeté deux yeux enfoncé sous une immense paire de sourcil sur le pauvre volatile. À la suite de quoi, il avait beuglé quelque chose à base de « pokémon interdit ! », de « foutre dehors » et de « j'te mettrais tout ça au bagne » avant de s'emparer du bras de la petite. Le grand était intervenu, prétendant que « le piaf » était à lui –mais non, nonnonnon, il n'était à personne ! -, et trois minutes vingt-sept septième plus tard, il était dehors, sous le bras du brun, couvert par les « foutues gosse ! » et autres amabilité du tractopelle humain.

Et voilà. Voilà pourquoi il fixait son dresseur. Enfin dresseur… Il n'avait alors pas été capturé par une pokéball, il aurait pu s'enfuir… C'était ce qu'il avait fait, battant de manière désordonné des ailes pour s'échapper de la prise de l'humain. Et il avait réussi, pendant quelques brèves secondes, à retourner dans le ciel ! Et puis il s'était pris l'une de ces fichue sphère blanche et rouge. De l'intérieur, il avait aperçu une fille aux cheveux noir et habillé de rose, au loin, s'exclamer joyeusement, mais quelqu'un avait attrapé sa pokéball largement avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. S'en était suivi une cavalcade fort peu agréable durant laquelle le voleur montra par 1+1=2 qu'il courait très, très vite par rapport à la pauvre adolescente –elle n'avait même pas eut le temps de bien le voir, d'après ce qu'il l'entendit gémir au loin -, puis on l'avait fait sortir. Et il avait rencontré, donc, son dresseur, le type à la voix grave qui était avec la petite. Dresseur-voleur. Dresseur-voleur-cuisiner, lui rappela son estomac au souvenir du frugale mais néanmoins plus qu'acceptable repas qu'il avait partagé avec lui.

Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'ils se fixaient comme ça ? L'étourmi pencha la tête, curieux. L'humain avait une particularité fascinante. En plus d'être relativement grand, d'avoir des cheveux d'un noir charbon en bataille, un visage taillé au couteau et une expression d'ennui profond qui ne semblait pas quitter ses traits, il avait des iris incroyable. Elles alternaient entre bleu profond et violet, selon –apparemment- le temps, et le changement de couleur se faisant d'une manière relativement subtile : le tour de la pupille avait toujours un aspect violet, et celui-ci s'étendait peu à peu sur le reste de la surface en fins filaments qui prenait plus ou moins de l'ampleur en fonction de la luminosité. Absolument incroyable. Il n'avait jamais vu ça chez les autres humains, quoi qu'il n'ais jamais eut l'occasion d'en fixer un ainsi aussi longtemps et sur une si courte distance. Il entendit vaguement un son, mais il était trop hypnotisé pas les prunelles de son dresseur pour s'en rendre compte.

- Hey !

Une main se secoua dans le champ de vision de l'oiseau, mais celui-ci n'eut pas de réaction. L'humain eut un soupir. Bon. Pour résumer, il s'était fait proprement éjecter de l'orphelinat dans lequel il vivait depuis toujours, avec l'avertissement qu'il ne pourrait y remettre les pieds qu'en étant devenu maitre pokémon –alors que jusque là, à part pour les cuisiner, il ne s'était pas intéressé du tout aux petites bêtes-, le tout à cause d'un piaf qui s'était crashé contre la vitre de sa petite sœur pas-de-sang-mais-sa-petite-sœur-quand-même, et de celle-ci qu'il avait du protéger contre l'aller-simple pour la galère qu'était l'aventure pokémonesque. Cela, alors que tout ce dont il avait rêvé jusqu'à maintenant, c'était de se trouver un boulot dans un petit restaurant, pour pouvoir ensuite se payer son propre établissement et d'avoir le plaisir de le fermer lorsqu'il voulait rester plus longtemps au lit.

- Tu parles d'une poisse… Grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

L'oiseau sembla sortir de la transe dans laquelle il était, et releva la tête avec un léger « étour ? ». Le nouveau dresseur se gratta l'arrière du crâne, tentant de se remémorer le peu qu'il savait. D'abord, apparemment, il fallait donner un surnom à ces bestioles. Il scruta un moment la petite bête. Pour lui, il lui faisait surtout penser à un bon petit plat, cuisiné avec quelque légumes, deux trois herbes du jardin, cuit à l'étouffé … Etourmi, étouffé…

- Bon, désormais, tu t'appelles Àl'étouffé.

Le moineau ne sembla pas déceler la touche culinaire derrière le surnom et se contenta de piailler. Une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, restait le point le plus important. Un dresseur se battait avec ses pokémons, hors il n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce que connaissait l'oiseau en terme de bagarre et n'avait pas le célèbre pokédex, qui pouvait cracher toutes les données nécessaires à un débutant. Néanmoins, se battre relevait d'une certaine habitude chez lui, et il ne pensait pas avoir trop de mal à se défendre une fois les bases assimilés, quitte à donner un coup de main à sa bestiole si besoin était… Il s'apprêtait à demander à la boule de plume ses attaques, quand celle-ci piailla en le pointant du doigt. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas présenté. Ne pas savoir pour qui on combattait était légèrement embêtant, il devait l'avouer.

- Moi, c'est Sinned. Grogna le jeune homme, avant de penser que puisqu'ils allaient passer un certain temps ensemble, il valait mieux approfondir. J'ai dix-sept ans, je suis orphelin, et tout c'que je voulais c'était un boulot de cuistot, mais apparemment le destin en a décidé autrement.

L'oiseau sembla enregistrer les informations, et lâcha un « étou ! » satisfait.

- Puisqu'il va falloir qu'on fasse équipe et qu'on tabasse du monstre… Qu'est-ce que tu connais comme attaque ?

Pour toute réponse, le moineau courra tête baissé, puis fit une pause et poussa un léger cri. L'humain reconnu les deux attaques les plus classiques et les moins dangereuse : charge et rugissement.

- Si tu veux mon avis, on est pas sortit de notre galère… Grommela le dresseur.


	2. 2 : Le félin

Heyo !

Et une deuxième fournée, juste après la première ! J'peux vous assurer que deux chapitre par semaine, c'est un rythme qui ne risque pas de durer ._. ... Mais vu que j'ai un peu d'avance, j'me permets de simplement bidouiller les textes pour les rendre un peu plus... lisible. M'enfin m'voyez XD. Mais bref, trêve de blabla, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

- Lixy !

La petite boule de poil qui venait d'émettre ce cri l'avait fait pour la raison suivante : on venait de lui picorer méchamment le poil. Elle se retourna, passablement énervé, vers le responsable, et n'eut même pas le temps de se plaindre qu'elle reçu un autre coup, porté à toute vitesse par son adversaire. Le pokémon grogna, avisant le dresseur derrière. Dans un mouvement souple, elle fonça sur l'étourmi du jeune homme… Et esquiva de peu une sphère blanche et rouge, qui rebondit pour se perdre dans les fourrés sous les jurons de l'humain. Elle ricana un instant, avant qu'un rugissement de la part de l'oiseau ne lui fasse tourner la tête, pile au moment ou une seconde pokéball venait s'écraser contre son crâne avant de l'emprisonner. Elle voulut se débattre, peine perdue, l'autre l'avait suffisamment affaiblie en deux attaques pour qu'elle n'ait pas l'énergie de s'enfuir. Apparemment, il connaissait assez bien son sujet. Mieux, en tout cas, que les deux dernières personnes qui avaient tenté de l'avoir. Peut-être était-elle tombée sur un bon dresseur, du genre qui se souciait de ses pokémons et ne leur donnait pas des noms ridic…

- Allez, toi, ça sera Litchi.

La pokémon aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir entendu ça.

On l'a relâcha néanmoins, et elle foudroya du regard le jeune homme. S'il croyait s'en tirer comme ça ! Elle se rétracta sur elle-même lorsqu'il approcha sa main, feulant de colère. La poigne de l'homme vient l'attraper par le cou, la soulevant dans les airs, et la Lixy battit des pattes en grondant, avant de comprendre.

Elle cachait comme elle pouvait son entre-jambe, rougissant de honte, lorsqu'elle fut posée au sol. Au moins n'avait-il pas regardé longtemps.

- Dis bonjour à la première femelle de l'équipe, Al'étouffé. Grommela l'homme, sans se départir de son air vaguement endormi (ou bien juste désintéressé ?).

L'étourmi leva une aile en piaillant joyeusement. Litchi rabattit ses oreilles.

- Il est souvent comme ça, lui ? Demanda-t-elle à l'oiseau, craignant la réponse.

- Assez couramment, oui. Lui répondit le pokémon.

Puis, alors que son nouveau maitre se mettait en marche, le type vol sur son épaule, ce dernier lui glissa avec une lueur de gourmandise dans les yeux.

- Mais il cuisine vachement bien.

* * *

_J'ai un peu carrément sauté de joie, en attrapant Litchi. Juste avant, j'm'étais pointé au lac courage (ou je n'sais plus trop si c'est celui-là qui est au début ou pas, voyez ma connaissance de cette région) et n'y avait trouvé qu'un Keunotor baptisé Quenelle. Il n'a pas duré bien longtemps, le pauvre. J'avoue que je ne pensais pas qu'il serai si peu résistant ._. ._


	3. 3 : Carnage en eau douce

Hey !

Encore un p'tit OS, avec l'apparition d'Aurore ! J'y ai pensé alors que je me trainais au dehors de la forêt de Vestigion (dans laquelle il ne s'est pas passé grand chose, avouons le), alors voilà. Tout chaud !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Aurore trottinait joyeusement, trainant derrière elle le pokémon qu'elle avait récemment réussi à capturer, à savoir un rozbouton, ainsi que son cher Prinplouf fraichement évolué. Elle venait tout juste de sortir de la forêt Vestigion, et marchait désormais sur des pontons, au-dessus de l'eau, saluant les quelques pécheurs qui s'y trouvaient au passage. Levant le nez au ciel, elle aperçut quelques nuages paresseux et sachant que la prochaine ville n'étais plus bien loin, elle ralentit l'allure, profitant du léger vent de la fin d'après-midi. Ce fut alors qu'elle terminait de traverser le lac qu'elle aperçut une forme, sur la berge. Un adolescent d'à peu prêt le même âge qu'elle fixait le bouchon de sa canne à pêche avec une expression blasée, comme si le fait qu'il disparaisse happé par un pokémon aquatique l'indifférait profondément. À sa droite, un Luxio scrutait les fonds marins d'un œil extrêmement intéressé. À sa gauche, une casquette plutôt bien amochée et remplie de baie. Elle s'approcha de lui, étonné de ce duo et intéressé par le pokémon, dont le pelage duveteux ne semblait qu'attendre d'être caressé. Arrivé assez prêt, elle lança un joyeux « bonjour ! », mais n'eut comme retour qu'un « 'lut » fatigué. Elle s'approcha un peu plus, intrigué, et lorsque le jeune homme se détourna –ou plutôt fit bouger très légèrement sa tête dans sa direction-, elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Moi, c'est Aurore. Désolé de te déranger, mais est-ce que je peux caresser ton pokémon ?

L'autre lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule, avant de revenir à son bouchon. Ravit, la dresseuse avança une main, effleurant son poil, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de quelque chose. Le pokémon avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et ses yeux luisaient d'impatience. Son souffle saccadé et la langue qu'il passa un cours instant sur ses crocs, de manière un brin hystérique, indiquait un état préoccupant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Elle a faim. Lâcha laconiquement le pêcheur.

Aurore émit un léger cri de surprise.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui donnes pas à manger alors ? Tu es fou ? S'exclama-t-elle, puis, se tournant vers la Luxio, elle rajouta, Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'occuper de toi.

Elle fouillait dans son sac à la recherche de croquette, tout en sermonnant le dresseur sur son manque de vigilance et sur le fait qu'il devrait faire plus attention au bien-être de ces pokémons, vraiment, car ils étaient l'âme de son voyage et pas seulement des objets, lorsque la voix ennuyé de ce dernier retentit à nouveau.

- Elle a pas faim de croquette.

La jeune femme redressa la tête, fusillant l'autre du regard, et voulut protester. Mais sa bouche se ferma lorsqu'elle aperçut l'étourvol qui était silencieusement apparut à gauche du pêcheur et qui posa dans la casquette quelques baies de plus. Elle le reconnut comme le premier pokémon qu'elle avait attrapé et qu'on lui avait volé, et serra les poings, s'apprêtant à passer le savon du siècle, lorsque la corde de la canne à pêche se tendit. D'un mouvement sec, le poisson fut sortit de l'eau avant que le dresseur n'attrappe la corde, suspendant un Magicarpe frétillant au-dessus du sol. La Luxio avait bondit sur ses pattes, dévorant le poisson du regard. Son maître lui tendit en grognant quelque chose d'inaudible. La pokémon se chargea d'électricité, puis touchant du bout de la truffe son repas, elle le grilla net, le tuant du même coup. Une fois détaché, elle n'en fit qu'une bouché, se pourlécha les babines, puis se posa à nouveau au côté du dresseur qui avait déjà relancé sa ligne.

Le tout avait été exécuté en moins de quelques secondes, et Aurore n'avait même pas eut le temps de réagir.

- Tu… Tu l'as… Tué ?

- Non, il vit dans le ventre de Litchi. Répondit l'autre, son ton sarcastique crissant comme une craie sur un tableau.

La jeune femme, livide, voulut répliquer, la mort d'un pokémon ne pouvant pas rester impuni pour elle, mais le brun l'acheva d'une dernière phrase.

- Ça fait jamais que le sixième qu'elle se met sous les crocs.

Comme pour en rajouter, l'étourvol s'était installé à côté du dresseur, et fixait désormais lui aussi le bouchon avec une convoitise semblable à celle de la Luxio.


	4. 4 : Mission pour un abricot

Et hop, un nouvel OS !

Cette fois, vous aurez un aperçu de la tête de l'équipe et des pokémons capturés jusqu'à maintenant, avec leurs surnoms débiles, bien entendu. La cuisine est une source d'inspiration démentielle, d'ailleurs. Y'a vraiment moyen de faire n'importe quoi. Bref, à ce moment là,j'avais donc un Kadabra, un Roselia (je cherche un remplaçant de ce côté), un Ponyta, une Luxio, un Etourmi et si je dévoile le sixième membre, ça casse tout le suspense. Mais Kadabra était pas vraiment un super choix, car je n'ai pas la possibilité de le faire évoluer. Sinon, j'aurai allégrement prit le fantominus dans l'équipe. M'enfin voilà, je suis assez limité, je n'peux pas trop me permettre d'avoir des pokémons sans pouvoir atteindre leur dernier stade d'évolution. Donc, exit Kadabra :'( . Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

- Tu t'en occuperas bien, hein ?

Sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, la petite rousse tapota joyeusement dans ses mains, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Promis promis promis !

Sinned soupira, avant de couler un regard vers le Kadabra à sa droite. Celui-ci capta son regard ennuyé, et établit une connexion télépathique.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne me ferais pas prendre par ce Cräger._

- C'est pas vraiment pour ça que je m'inquiète Abricot, gromella en retour le brun. Avec ton téléport, t'auras aucun problème. Mais une fois que les gosses auront apprit que je lui ai donné un pokémon, je sens qu'on va m'en demander d'autre…

Il soupira profondément. Le type psy lui envoya un message de compassion, histoire de le motiver, et se plongea un instant dans ses pensées. Forêt Noire, un Fantominus capturé dans un drôle de manoir assez peu avenant, lui tournait autour. Le nombre de pokémon capturé par Sinned augmentait gentiment, le brun ne semblant choisir que certaines des espèces qu'il croisait, et tous portaient l'un de ces surnoms culinaires dont il avait le secret, la plupart du temps avec une référence direct au pokémon. Il y avait eu un nosferapti du nom de Spaghetti, un psykokwak promptement appelé Pouletfrit, un racaillou portant le sobriquet de Ragoût… Mais dans son équipe, le dresseur ne gardait qu'un jeune ponyta fougueux, une belle Roselia très appliqué, la Luxio qui ne le suivait que pour ses repas, l'éternel Al'étouffé, et un dernier membre qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, capturé récemment. La sixième place, le type psy l'avait fièrement occupé, combattant avec tout l'honneur dont il pouvait faire preuve. Sauf qu'après une séance d'entrainement, alors qu'ils rentraient au centre pokémon, le cuisinier avait reçu un message de ce qui devait être sa maison. Apparemment, on avait détecté la présence d'hommes louches près de sa ville natale. Il avait décidé de l'envoyer lui, le plus sage de ses pokémons, pour veiller sur sa petite sœur. Abricot en était honoré, bien que la mission ne sembla pas si risquée.

Il se retourna, faisant ses adieux au reste des membres de l'équipe. Le nouveau n'était pas présent, il fit tout de même promettre à Al' d'entrainer ce dernier pour ne pas qu'il se retrouve au menu du soir, comme c'était une fois arrivé. Puis, il se retourna vers son dresseur, qui avait déjà sortit la bonne pokéball. Après un dernier au revoir, on le rappela à l'intérieur avant de l'envoyer à la petite sœur spirituelle du dresseur. Le transfert le fit certes évoluer, mais il était persuadé que Sinned aurait déjà coupé le contact avant qu'il n'arrive, certainement par manque de motivation, pour ne pas dire par pure flemme.

Lorsqu'on le délivra, son corps d'Alakazam s'étirant dans l'espace, il comprit les angoisses du brun. À l'écran, seule la fillette était apparut.

En réalité, ils étaient dix à le fixer avec des yeux brillants.

Le pokémon psy soupira, conscient que tout ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.

* * *

Bon, ben voilà. Prochaine fois, je dévoile le dernier membre !


	5. 5 : Orage, Aurore, surnom, etc

Hello !

Et encore un petit drabble ! Bon, je dois avouer que j'ai toujours un pas d'avance, dut comme déjà expliqué au fait que j'ai publié après avoir commencé le Nuzlocke. D'ailleurs, il me semble que je n'avais pas donné toutes les règles que je me suis imposé... Car oui, celle du simple Nuzlocke couplé à mon manque de connaissance de la région ne suffisait pas. Comme vous l'avez vu, j'ai posé mon starter, mais il n'y a pas que ça : j'ai aussi décidé que je n'aurai pas le droit d'acheter d'autres objets que des aliments (Miel, Lava-cookie) et des pokéballs (et que les balls spéciales qu'on trouve à part en magasin, tel que filet ball, soin ball, etc..). Autant vous dire que j'économise sur ce que je trouve et que le cherch'objet carbure un max. Et que je fais la razia sur les sombre balls, qui seront ce que j'aurai de plus efficace pour capturer du pokémon.

Oui, je suis un brin sadomaso.

Bref, voilà. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le centre pokémon était bondé. On avait prévu des précipitations importantes et un violent orage aux alentours de la ville de Vestigion, aussi de nombreux dresseurs s'étaient réfugié dans le bâtiment. Dehors, les premiers éclairs commençaient à gronder. La pluie tambourinait durement contre les vitres du centre, alors que le vent mugissait au dehors. Le nombre de dresseur ne permettait pas de préparer de repas pour chacun d'eux, aussi les infirmières passaient distribuer quelques barres énergétiques, leur sourire joyeux éternellement plaqué sur leurs lèvres. Elles murmuraient parfois quelques mots de réconfort aux plus jeunes, leur assurant que la tempête ne durerait pas longtemps. Parmi tous ces dresseurs, Aurore serrait son cher Prinplouf contre elle, observant le ballet incessant des femmes en blanc et de leur pokémons. Un instant, elle pensa au dresseur qu'elle avait croisé sur le ponton, trois jours auparavant, et à sa manière de pêcher pour cuisiner de pauvres Magicarpes. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre d'en épargner un, et espérait qu'il apprendrait à se soucier un peu plus de ces pauvres bêtes. Mais il n'avait pas eu tellement l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire.

Elle releva la tête en entendant les portes du centre coulisser. Il y avait encore des gens dehors par ce temps ? Sa surprise augmenta d'un cran lorsqu'elle reconnut le dresseur du ponton. Il était complètement trempé, pourtant il ne se précipita pas à l'intérieur, il sembla même prendre son temps. L'homme avait l'air juste un peu contrarié par la radée qu'il venait d'essuyer, et il secoua sa tignasse noire dés qu'il fut à l'abri, semant des gouttes d'eau sur ceux qui avait eut le malheur d'être à proximité. Il s'avança vers le comptoir, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la pokémontre sur son poignet. Surement avait-il fait la promotion qui avait lieu dans la ville de Feli-cité pour l'avoir, car il ne lui avait pas semblé très équipé pour un dresseur. Peut-être appartenait-il à une famille pauvre, ce qui expliquait qu'il n'ait aucun problème avec le fait de manger des pokémons. C'était assez courant dans certains milieux. Il déposa trois pokéballs sur le comptoir du centre, les laissant à l'infirmière en charge des soins, et en tira une quatrième. Il en sortit un poney à la crinière de feu, qui émit un petit hennissement jovial. Apparemment, il était très jeune, sa croissance ne semblait même pas terminée. Le dresseur passa sa main sur l'encolure du cheval, s'accoudant au comptoir alors qu'il entreprenait de se réchauffer prêt du pokémon en attendant qu'on lui rende ses pokémons. Aurore, posant son Prinplouf, décida d'aller lui parler. Après tout, il avait déjà du se rendre un peu compte de ce qu'était vraiment les pokémons. Il dut la reconnaître, car lorsqu'elle approcha, il arqua un sourcil inquisiteur.

- Bonjour ! Tu te souviens de moi ?

Un « hum » affirmatif lui répondit. Il semblait assez ennuyé de la voir là. Ou était-ce son visage qui était figé dans cette expression ?

- La dernière fois, je n'ai pas eut le temps de te demander ton nom…

- C'est Sinned. Répondit-il laconiquement.

Il ne rajouta rien, se contentant de la fixer d'un œil inquisiteur. L'infirmière reposa les pokémons sur le comptoir, annonçant qu'il était en parfaite santé. Le brun la remercia et récupéra les trois pokémons. Il en libéra deux, l'Etourvol et la Luxio qu'Aurore avait déjà vu. La femelle s'étira longuement en baillant, dévoilant ses crocs, avant de se fourrer dans les pattes du poney à la recherche de chaleur. L'oiseau, quand à lui, scanna la pièce du regard, sembla déterminer que rien n'était digne de son attention, et s'abattit sur les pieds de son dresseur en une boule compact et massive de plumes fauves. Il émit un piaillement à l'encontre du jeune homme.

- Ouais ouais, Al', on va manger, le temps de me réchauffer. Grommela celui.

Le dénommé Al' sembla satisfait, et se calla un peu plus sur les pieds de son dresseur. Aurore, quand à elle, souriait.

- Oh, tu les as nommés ? Je suis contente de voir que tu t'attaches un peu à eux, et que tu ne les considères pas que comme de la nourriture.

Elle se baissa et souleva son Prinlouf à hauteur du visage de son interlocuteur.

- Lui, c'est Tempest ! Et les tiens ?

Le dresseur la scruta un instant, puis un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, avant de s'étirer en une moue sadique assez peu avenante.

- Le Ponyta, c'est Polenta. La Luxio, Litchi. Et là, il désigna du menton l'étourvol, c'est Àl'étouffé.

Aurore eut un léger tic nerveux, le Prinplouf pencha la tête sans comprendre. Un léger ricanement se fit entendre, et elle baissa la tête pour apercevoir le regard moqueur de la Luxio. Sinned se pencha, gratouillant l'oreille de la pokémon, avant de retirer ses pieds de sous le tas de plumes qu'était son starter et de se diriger vers l'arrière du centre, là où se trouvait les douches communes, suivit de l'étourvol. Tempest leva les yeux vers sa dresseuse, l'interrogeant du regard. Celle-ci déglutit.

- Je crois que ce type est dangereux. Murmura-t-elle.

* * *

_Vous êtes d'accord ? Oui, non, peut-être, chaussette ? Alors reviewer !_


	6. 6 : Pokémon trouillard

Heya !

Et hop, un nouveau drabble (ou OS, je sais pas trop comment on peut appeler ça XD). J'm'amuse bien à gratter ces p'tits textes pendant monnuzlocke, ça me détends. Je suppose d'ailleurs que vous vous demandez pourquoi je n'ai pas encore eut de mort dans mon équipe ? En fait, j'en ai eu. Mais de moindre importance, du coup, je n'écris pas dessus. Pour le reste, c'est juste que je suis très prudente. Fin voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

Le pokémon gémit, caché comme il le pouvait derrière son dresseur. Celui-ci, le visage toujours autant marqué par l'ennuie, ne le força pas, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien. Néanmoins, le regard qu'il posa sur la Chose était lourd de sens. À ses yeux, le fait que le pauvre pokémon en ait peur était tout simplement pitoyable.

Sur la route, d'autres humains s'était arrêté, observant la scène. Eux aussi devaient avoir peur de ça, non ? Il gémit doucement, poussant le brun pour qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il le déplaça d'un bon mètre rien que par ce geste, et baissa la tête en s'excusant. Le dresseur poussa un très lourd soupir, passant une main sur son visage.

- Tu sais Macaron, tu peux l'écraser d'un coup de queue…

Le pokémon baissa le regard, croisant celui de la Chose. C'était d'un brun horrible, ça marchait sur quatre pattes, et ça le fixait d'un regard noir effrayant. Il se rétracta un peu plus derrière la forme de Sinned, sur qui il leva un regard plein d'admiration. Lui n'avait pas bronché en voyant arriver l'horreur, il avait à peine semblé surpris. Le pokémon se risqua à nouveau à jeter un œil, croisant les dents acérées du prédateur, et frissonna. Au loin, il entendit un rire.

- C'est vraiment pas banal, comme situation ! Lança un jeune homme appuyé à sa bicyclette. Si j'étais toi, j'aurai déjà pris un remplaçant à cette poule mouillé !

Il baissa la tête, honteux. C'est vrai qu'il ne méritait pas d'être avec ce dresseur. Même après avoir évolué, il était incapable d'être efficace, et les gens se moquaient de lui. Néanmoins, Sinned se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule.

- Bah, il va bien s'habituer… Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Le dresseur à bicyclette sourit largement, amusé.

- Ah, je veux bien te donner mon vélo si tu arrives à lui faire battre le moindre adversaire.

Une lueur de convoitise apparut un instant sur le visage du dresseur, et le pokémon pencha la tête, intrigué.

- Je prends le défi. Demain, je bats la championne de Vestigion avec son aide.

Un instant, Macaron cru avoir mal entendu. Il était de type eau, et l'arène de la ville de type plante. En plus du fait qu'il ne savait pas se battre, il allait devoir lutter contre plus fort que soi ? Il gémit doucement, alors que l'autre dresseur éclatait de rire.

- Je n'en demande pas tant, bat ce keunotor avec lui, et je te donne mon vélo.

- D'accord. Répondit distraitement le brun.

Il se tourna alors vers le pokémon, toujours dans son dos, et se pencha vers lui.

- Bats le, et tu n'interviendras pas dans l'arène..

Le pokémon leva la tête intéressé, émettant un léger grondement. Son dresseur s'écarta, plongeant les mains dans ses poches. Un instant, le type eau se rétracta, hésita, puis lança finalement sa queue en direction de son adversaire. Celui-ci émit un « keunooo » paniqué, avant d'être littéralement balayé par l'attaque, volant jusque dans un lac proche. Satisfait de lui, le pokémon remua un instant son appendice caudal.

- Tu m'dois une bicyclette. Lança son dresseur au parieur.

- Léviatooooor, rugit joyeusement Macaron.


	7. 7 : Ballet aérien

Here i'm back ! J'ai miraculeusement survécu à la réunion de famille (mon estomac un peu moins, mais bon) et je peux donc vous offrir une autre anecdotes \o/ ! D'ailleurs, je traine de plus en plus pour finir ce nuzlocke, c'est pas gagné pour le terminer. Mais je tiens bon ! Bref, changement total de registre ici, ça n'a rien à voir avec le reste. Mais bon, vous verrez. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le vent filait à toute allure. Il ébouriffait les cheveux des passants, secouait les arbres, sifflait dans les feuilles, faisait vibrer les pokémons. Dans les airs, l'oiseau transcendait l'espace. Sa vitesse soulevait la poussière lorsqu'il frôlait le sol, provoquant des tourbillons de particules. À peine ceux-ci dissipé, il était de nouveau là-haut, si haut dans le ciel, au point de presque toucher les nuages, que le jeune homme devait plisser les yeux pour le voir. Debout dans l'herbe, sur le bord de la route 209, il observait son starter et ses figures. Ses autres pokémons s'étaient dispersé, il ne restait plus que lui à terre, et Al' dans les cieux. Lui, ses deux pieds fermement campé sur le sol, comme à jamais soudé à cette matière, bloc de roc dans un coin du monde destiné à rester à sa place, et l'autre, ses deux ailes déployés, et sa virtuosité aérienne, sa liberté spatiale, guidé par zéphir et alizé sans aucune contrainte.

L'oiseau vira sur sa droite, exécuta un tonneau, sembla un instant perdre le contrôle, bref moment d'instabilité durant lequel il aurait dut être à la merci des vents. Mais il redressa d'un coup d'aile, repartit de plus belle explorer le ciel, et Sinned se remit à respirer sans y prendre conscience. Malgré qu'il est l'air de ne pas y prêter attention, malgré qu'il se dire désintéressé, malgré qu'il n'est jamais voulu de cette vie, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre au rythme des cascades de l'oiseau, tout là-haut. Son souffle se calquait insensiblement sur celui du pokémon, doucement, et les yeux rivés sur le ciel, les jambes campé sur le sol, il lui semblait voler avec lui, entrainé par Sirocco et Aquilon. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et frissonna alors que la bise se frayait un chemin sur son dos nu. Le monde s'étalait loin en-dessous de lui, longue bande vertes taché de bleu s'offrant à sa vue. Il voyait les êtres, petites taches noires, le regarder passer. Il voyait le ciel, immense et vaste surface d'azur, le surplomber. Et il se sentait prendre de la vitesse, alors que son bec piquait de plus en plus vers la terre. Le vent cingla son visage, lacéra ses plumes, mais il ne vira de bord qu'au dernier moment, soulevant une tornade de poussières sur son sillage alors que le brusque changement de vitesse lui coupait un instant le souffle. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine alors qu'il reprenait de l'altitude pour virer de bord, encore. Il se sentit vibrer lors son corps se renversa dans les airs, et l'euphorie le saisit à nouveau lorsque les ailes se refermèrent. Instant d'instabilité, qui lui sembla durer une éternité pendant laquelle la terre fut céruléenne et le ciel vert émeraude. La seconde d'après, pourtant, il tourbillonnait dans les airs, encore, défiant les éléments. On l'observait d'en bas, admiratif. On le voyait faire fi de la gravité, empli de grâce et de volupté. On l'apercevait alors qu'il tutoyait les nuages. Sa colonne vertébrale fut parcourue d'un frisson délicieux, ses rémiges vibrèrent en échos aux battements désordonnés de son cœur, il inspira une goulée d'air qui lui sembla bien plus délicieuse, tout là-haut, que sur terre, là où l'attendait son corps.

- Hey !

Le retour sur terre fut brutal. Il serra les dents, avant d'ouvrir les yeux brusquement, la magie de l'instant ayant été brisée. Al' continuait de tournoyer, le monde continuait de tourner, et un stupide dresseur blond lui demandait si il s'agissait de son pokémon. Voilà. Il soupira devant cette perte, avant de répondre de manière évasive au dérangeur. Oui, c'était bien le sien. Non, ça n'était pas lui qui lui avait apprit ses figures. Non, ça n'était pas un pokémon de concours.

Oui, il le dérangeait.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il aurait aimé continuer à voler.


	8. 8 : Crac psychologique

Heya !

Et un nouvel OS, juste pour le fun ! Celui-là, j'ai hésité un peu à le poster. Je trouve que Sinned est un peu Gary-sue sur les bords, mais bon... Vous me direz ! Pas grand chose d'autre à dire sinon, encore perdu un ou deux pokémons, mais surtout des newbies. Donc, time to grinding !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Al' l'étouraptor, Litchi la luxray, Reblochon la roselia, Polenta le ponyta, Macaron le léviator, et Arlequin l'archeodong.

Depuis qu'il avait gagné son troisième badge avec eux, sous les feux des projecteurs et en direct, Sinned faisait l'objet d'une reconnaissance certaine, mais surtout d'une grande curiosité de la part des chercheurs. En effet, son équipe ne comptait que des pokémons plus grand que la moyenne. Litchi était celle sur qui ce phénomène était le plus voyant : là où les autres membres de son espèce atteignait le mètre quarante en moyenne, elle faisait une bonne tête de plus. Déjà, des hypothèses avaient été émises, l'une d'elle proposant que c'était parce que le dresseur était lui-même plus grand que la moyenne. D'autres argumentait que la nourriture non synthétique donné par le brun était la cause de la pousse de croissance des membres de l'équipe. Certains parlaient même d'une technique de dressage révolutionnaire. Dans tous les cas, une chose était certaine.

Sinned commençait à détester cordialement qu'on l'aborde pour lui poser une question sur le sujet.

Plus le temps passait, et plus son agacement devenait visible, remplaçant peu à peu l'expression d'ennuis qu'il arborait en temps normal. Pupille de glace, mâchoire légèrement contracté, coup d'œil vérifiant la non-présence de gêneurs dans les parages, main frôlant au moins une fois par minute les pokéballs à sa ceinture, plus particulièrement celle d'Al : dans tous ces tics nerveux, l'archéodong Arlequin reconnaissait les signes d'un crac psychologique approchant à grand pas. Et même si il savait son dresseur relativement calme, il le savait aussi très peu soucieux des règles de la communauté humaine, ainsi que possesseur d'un manque totale d'honneur ou de ce qui aurait pu s'en rapprocher. En d'autre terme, si le pokémon était occupé à repousser toutes personnes mettant un pied à moins de dix mètres du brun, ça n'était pas pour rien. Et ça n'était pas pour rien non plus que Macaron se dressait, de manière étonnement courageuse venant de lui, entre Sinned et le reste du monde.

Mais il fallut bien que quelqu'un passe entre les mailles du filet.

Lorsque pour la dixième fois de la journée, un micro fit interruption devant le nez du dresseur, une voix nasillarde posant la sempiternelle question à propos de taille exceptionnelle et de pokémon, une veine apparut sur le front du jeune homme, et le coin de ses lèvres fut agité d'un léger soubresaut.

Sur toutes les télés, exactement au même moment, tous les spectateurs virent un étouraptor exécuter ce qui resterait à jamais le plus belle aéropiqué de l'histoire du dressage sur un journaliste apeuré, couvert par le grondement caractéristique d'un Léviator en colère. La caméra tomba au sol, filma parfaitement une silhouette de feu et d'or, comète étincelante, qui bondit à travers l'espace pour interrompre la fuite du pauvre chroniqueur, suivit de prêt par une tornade émeraude dont les fleurs laissèrent éclater de dangereux spores. Puis il y eut une masse sombre, couverte d'une fourrure charbon, qui se dressa en sifflant de colère, le corps parcourut d'éclair crépitant. La caméra fut soulevée dans les airs par les pouvoirs d'un archéodong. La dernière image fut celle des yeux sanglants de Litchi. Le dernier son fut la phrase de Sinned.

- Je bute le prochain qui me pose cette foutue question.

Devant un écran diffusant désormais seulement des parasites, au milieu d'un grand salon peuplé d'une dizaine d'enfant, une petite rousse haussa les épaules, peu étonné par le comportement du dresseur. Un homme bourru, aux allures de tractopelles, renifla sur son canapé.

- 'Sais pas si c'était une si bonne idée, de l'envoyer à la ligue.

L'enfant leva son nez constellé de tâche de rousseur vers Cräger.

- Il va tout casser ? Demanda-t-elle, avec toute l'innocence dont elle était capable.

- Y'a des chances. Grogna le quarantenaire.

_C'est même certains._ Rajouta par télépathie Abricot l'Alakazam, de sa pokéball.

La fillette fronça les sourcils. Le type psy n'avait envoyé son message qu'à elle, bien entendu, mais au vue du visage du tank humain, il semblait à peu prêt convaincu que la ligue pokémon ne resterait pas indemne si Sinned l'atteignait. Elle finit par chasser ces pensées, et revint à son activité de départ, à savoir empiler des dés.

- De toute manière, si il casse tout, c'est qu'ils l'auront mérité. Asséna-t-elle, et au silence qui s'installa dans la pièce malgré le grand nombre d'enfants présents, il ne faisait aucun doute que ces mots-là faisaient figure de lois.

* * *

_Oui, donc c'est un bourrin. Enfin on s'en doutait._


End file.
